Rédemption
by Watanuki Kimihiro
Summary: Un an après les évènements de Kyoto, Hagoromo-gitsune est délivrée de l'enfer par un mystérieuse magicien. Elle doit maintenant accepter le poids de ses fautes.   A l'heure où la guerre éclate Hagoromo-Gitsune rencontre son destin.  Hagoromo-Gitsune/OC


Cette histoire se passe après la fin de xxholic et tsubasa chronicle (watanuki est donc propriétaire de la boutique) et après nurarihyon no mago sennen makyo mais aussi juste après le chapitre 191 du manga don l'animé et adapté (sachant que la suite de sennen makyou en manga commence au chapitre 135)

pour info vous pouvez la trouver sur manga reader en anglais en attendant la sortie française des tomes et la saison 3 de l'animé

bon pour les formalité :

xxxHolic et Tsubasa Chronicle sont des mangas de CLAMP. Nurarihyon no mago appartient à Hiroshi Shiibashi.

Note : cette histoire est un projet commun avec un auteur appelé Spurious sur fanfic,fr et j'ai décidé de la postée ici aussi (orochi c'est moi^^)

Note 2 : cette fic est aussi dans la section crossover mais comme elle semble assez invisible je la poste sur la section "nurarihyon" classique...

Un an s'était écoulé depuis la fin des combats entre les clans de Kyôto et d'Edo. L'un était dirigé par Nura Rikuo, l'autre par la charismatique Hagoromo-gitsune. Le petit-fils de Nurarihyon était sorti vainqueur, et pour cela il avait été aidé par les onmyôjis. Les membres de la famille Keikan étaient des exorcistes de renom, et les gardiens de la cité millénaire. Cependant, la victoire avait eu un goût on ne peut plus amer. Nue, le fils de Hagoromo-gitsune, avait vu le jour. Ce dernier n'était autre que le légendaire Abe no Seimei. Il était, tout comme Nura, à la fois yokai et humain. Son pouvoir légendaire avait traversé les siècles pour renaître après un millier d'années. Sa mère avait également traversé le temps grâce à de nombreuses réincarnations, mais le clan Nura avait, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, toujours empêché la naissance de Nue. Mais cette fois, Hagoromo-gitsune avait bel et bien réussi, et ces mille ans d'efforts s'étaient soldés par un bonheur sans limite. L'amour qu'elle portait à son fils l'avait poussé à prendre les corps de nombreuses femmes, à mener des combats sans merci pour assoir son pouvoir, et à dévorer des centaines de foies humains afin de s'assurer que son fils naisse avec une force inégalable. Le légendaire onmyôji, qui avant de rejoindre le monde des humains était prisonnier en enfer, remercia sa mère en la jetant aux enfers. Le corps qu'elle occupait alors se révéla être celui de Yamabuki Otome. Elle était la première épouse de Rihan, le père de Rikuo et successeur de Nuraryhon. Elle avait été ressuscitée et rajeunie par la magie de Seimei afin qu'elle puisse servir d'hôte à sa mère. Après l'apparente victoire du clan Nura et la fuite de Nue en enfer, elle rendit son dernier souffle après avoir avoué à Rikuo qu'elle aurait voulu donner à Rihan un enfant tel que lui. Rikuo confia alors le corps inanimé de la jeune femme aux yôkais de Kyoto, leur laissant ainsi l'espoir de voir leur maîtresse réintégrer ce corps qui n'avait plus d'âme. Le futur leader du clan Nura était ensuite reparti dans la région de Tokyo après avoir noué une alliance solide avec les Keikan contre Seimei et ses alliés : Sanmoto Gorozaemon et le clan yôkai Hyakkû Monogatari.

Kyokotsu était l'une des plus jeune yôkai du clan de Kyoto, mais aussi l'une des plus fidèles à Hagoromo-gitsune, qu'elle avait toujours appelé « onee-sama ». A ses yeux hagoromo-gitsune était une sœur. Et lorsqu' après la résurrection de Seimei, le clan fut coupé en deux, elle n'hésita pas une seconde à rester auprès de la kitsune. La plupart de ceux qui suivirent Seimei, comme Ibaraki-doji et Kidomaru, étaient bien souvent les éléments les plus cruels du clan, et ceux qui faisaient également partie de ce clan qui haïssait les humains, s'accordaient à dire qu'ils dépassaient les limites de l'ignominie. Les yôkais les plus faibles et les moins dangereux, refusèrent de trahir celle qui, bien qu'elle ait tyrannisé humains comme yôkais, restait un chef irremplaçable, et pour certains un parent de substitution. Kyokotsu était de ceux-là. Les deux filles se vouaient une affection honnête et réciproque, et la plus jeune avait toujours admiré la princesse de la nuit de Kyoto. Mais elle était partie, jetée en enfer par ce fils ingrat qu'elle avait aimée pendant plus de mille ans…

Kyokotsu avait fait geler le corps qui servirait de réceptacle au retour de Hagoromo-gitsune. Elle avait fait appel aux Yuki Onnas du clan, mais cela ne suffirait pas. Commet ramener son âme depuis l'enfer ? Elle n'avait pas de réponse, et la petite fille aux yeux dorés restait dans le manoir à se morfondre. Jusqu'à l'arrivée du grand Kurama-tengu. Récemment revenu dans le clan, le vieux-sage avait remarqué la petite et finit par s'approcher d'elle.

« — Tu es la fille du précédent Kyokotsu, n'est-ce pas ? demanda le vieux yôkai épéiste.

— Oui, répondit l'enfant sans aucun enthousiaste.

— Son Altesse te manque. Tu ferais tout pour la ramener.

— Oui !

— Tu sais, Hagoromo-gitsune sama n'a pas toujours été hostile aux humains, tout comme le clan d'ailleurs. C'est suite à la tragédie qui a eu lieu mille ans auparavant. La première incarnation de notre maîtresse fut tuée par des humains. Seimei se mit alors à les haïr et il insuffla à sa mère le même désir de vengeance.

— Tout ça pour finalement la trahir elle aussi, dit la petite yôkai avec dégoût.

— Tu souhaites vraiment la revoir ?

— Bien sur !

Alors va à Tokyo. Il y a là-bas une humaine très spéciale dont j'ai fait la connaissance il y a près de deux siècles. Cependant, elle est morte, il y a très peu de temps, annonça le vieux yôkai.

Comment peut-elle être morte récemment ? Les humains ont déjà du mal à survivre plus d'un siècle… Elle ne peut pas avoir vécu deux cents ans.

Je te l'ai dit : elle était spéciale. C'était une magicienne, tout comme son successeur, répondit-il en lui tendant un ticket frappé d'un papillon noir.

Mais comment je vais y aller ? Tokyo fait partie des terres du clan Nura, même si ce n'est pas leur base… et nous avons fait une trêve !

Si tu te déplaces comme les humains, tu ne devrais pas avoir de problèmes. Tu leur ressembles tellement.

Ne dîtes pas ça, s'il vous plaît ! J'irai, mais uniquement parce que je l'aime, grommela la petite fille ennuyée. »

Elle prit l'adresse et se fit accompagner par Hakuzozu, le yôkai poète. Kurama-tengu lui avait expliqué que son apparence de petite fille ferait désordre si elle se promenait toute seule. C'est sous ses conseils avisés qu'elle partit à la découverte d'un monde humain.

Par les dix-milles bouddhas ! Tokyo était une ville si désagréable, si vide d'âme comparé à Kyoto ! Dire que sa maîtresse se plaignait des bâtiments modernes de Kyoto, si elle voyait cela, elle se dirait que finalement, les humains qu'elle côtoyait n'était pas si envahissant. C'était la seule pensée qui traversa l'esprit de Kyokotsu lorsqu'elle vit l'immense et imposante capitale.

Elle déambula de longues heures dans la ville, avant d'arriver à l'adresse indiquée. Hakuzozu l'attendait de l'autre côté de la rue, peu enclin à découvrir les constructions humaines de l'intérieur. Ce que la jeune fille vit l'étonna singulièrement. Une maison de style occidental, surmontée d'un croissant de lune se trouvait au milieu d'un terrain vague. Comme poussée par une force extérieure elle ouvrit la grande grille qui la séparait de l'entrée. Dans le jardin, un jeune-homme dix-sept ans était en train d'arroser des plantes. Lorsqu'il vit la petite fille, il eut un mouvement de recul puit se mit à sourire. Chose étrange à son sujet, il avait les yeux dorés comme elle.

« — Bonjour. Comment tu t'appelles ? demanda-t-il comme s'il s'adressait à une enfant.

— Kyokotsu, et toi ?

— Je suis Shizuka Doumeki. Je travaille ici, je suppose que tu viens pour affaire ?

— Pour affaire ? demanda la yôkai surprise.

— Tu es une yôkai, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis surpris que tu ne saches pas de quoi je parle, mais ne t'inquiète pas. Il va te l'expliquer. D'ailleurs, il sait sûrement que tu es là. »

C'est ainsi qu'elle pénétra dans l'étrange maison, qui, une fois à l'intérieur, ressemblait à une maison japonaise traditionnelle. Guidée par le jeune homme et par un étrange oiseau bleu, elle arriva au bout d'un long couloir. Deux jeunes filles la dévisageaient. Elles étaient presque identiques, mis à part les cheveux : bleus pour l'une et roses pour l'autre.

« Bienvenue », s'exclamèrent-elles en cœur.

Elles avaient ouvert la grande porte avec un croissant de lune dessiné en estampe.

« Crois-tu au destin ? Ou bien penses-tu que ta venue ici soit due au hasard ? Si c'est le cas sache que quelque soit le monde auquel tu appartiens, les coïncidences n'existent pas. Tout est inéluctable. Tout est décidé par hitsuzen, par ce que l'on appelle le destin. »

Cette voie mystérieuse venait de derrière la porte. Elle semblait appartenir à un jeune homme. Cependant, la pièce tait tellement enfumée qu'on ne pouvait rien voir. C'est seulement lorsqu'elle fut au centre de la pièce qu'un homme presque aussi jeune de Doumeki s'approcha. Kyokotsu pu le détailler : des cheveux courts et noirs, un kimono bleu sombre, des lunettes rondes derrière lesquelles brillaient un œil incroyablement bleu et un autre aussi doré que les yeux de Doumeki. L'oiseau s'approcha doucement, battant des ailes délicatement, avant de se poser sur la main de ce garçon qu'on pouvait deviner comme étant son maître.

« Qui est-il, se demanda Kyokotsu. »

« — Je m'appelle… Kimihiro Watanuki, cependant ce n'est pas mon vrai nom.

— Hein ?

— Dis-moi Kyokotsu, quel est ton nom ?

— Akiko Yomi.

— Ta date de naissance ?

— Le treize mars.

— Tu donnes des informations bien trop facilement pour une yôkai. N'as-tu jamais entendu parler du pouvoir des mots ? »

Elle avait été tellement obnubilée par le retour de Hagoromo-gitsune, et par cette aura étrange, qu'elle en avait oublié toute prudence. Si les yôkais ne se donnaient par leur nom entre eux et se nommaient généralement par leur espèce ce n'était pas pour rien

« — Si mais…

— T'es pas très maligne pour une yokai c'est clair ! »

Elle entendit un rire cristallin et vit une sorte de lapin de couleur noir avec un saphir sur le front, qui se moquait d'elle.

« — Qu'est-ce que c'est, demanda Kyokotsu, un yôkai ?

— Je ne suis pas un yôkai, je suis un mokona !

— Et qu'est-ce qu'un mokona ? demanda Kyokotsu qui n'était pas plus avancée.

— Mokona est mokona !

— C'est exact, renchérit Watanuki. Mais passons, tu désirais tant sauver Hagoromo-gitsune que tu as oublié les règles de survies de base dans le monde surnaturel ? Ce n'est pas grave. De toute façon pour remplir mon rôle je dois tout savoir de mes clients. »

Kyokotsu ne savait plus si elle devait être impressionnée par sa clairvoyance, ou intriguée par sa dernière phrase.

« — Client ? répéta-t-elle.

— Oui. C'est une boutique, mais elle n'a rien d'ordinaire. Tu es ici dans la boutique aux vœux. On vient des quatre coins de l'espace-temps pour tenter de réaliser ses rêves, de voir ses désirs prendre forme... Et je suis le gérant de cette boutique. On m'appelle parfois le sorcier des dimensions, mais celle qui portait ce titre avant moi méritait bien plus ce titre. »

Watanuki ferma les yeux. Il avait baissé la voix, touché par le souvenir de Yûko.

« Sache que seuls ceux qui en ont besoin peuvent voir cette boutique et y entrer. C'est ton cas. A présent dis-moi ton souhait, je l'exaucerai en échange d'une compensation équivalente…, reprit-il. »

Kyokotsu rien compris, hormis le fait que cet homme avait la solution à son problème.

« — Sauvez la, je vous en supplie !

— Pourquoi ?

— Hein ?

— Hagoromo-gitsune est en enfer non ? Pourquoi ?

— Son ingrat de fils l'y a jeté !

— Je n'ai pas demandé « comment » mais « pourquoi ».

— Eh bien…

— Elle a trahi son devoir sacré de myobu*, et cela l'aurait de toute façon traîné jusqu'en enfer à la fin de sa neuvième incarnation. Elle a opprimé l'humanité au lieu de la protéger.

— Les humains l'ont trahie !

— Et alors ? Elle avait neuf vies ! Penses-tu que tous les humains sont comme cet idiot d'aristocrate qui l'a faite assassiner pour manger sa chair croyant qu'il deviendrait immortel ? Sache que tu as tort.

— Il n'avait pas le droit de la tuer ! Ce n'était même pas un yôkai.

— Ne fais pas l'erreur de distinguer humain et yôkai de la sorte. Cette boutique par exemple, est totalement ouverte aux yôkais. J'ai un profond respect pour nombre d'entre eux, pourtant je ne suis pas du tout une yôkai, même pas à un quart. J'en avais peur autre fois, mais l'ancienne gérante de ce lieu m'a ouvert les lieux. Bien sur, ce ne sont pas toujours des fréquentations sans danger pour les humains, mais c'est il y a des risques que je serai toujours prêt à prendre. La preuve : tu es ici. Et cet endroit est ouvert pour n'importe qui dans l'univers. Ne te crois pas privilégiée à cause de ta nature... Quant aux yôkais, justement, penses-tu que certains d'entre eux valent mieux ? Combien d'enfants humains Hagoromo-gitsune a-t-elle rendu orphelins pendant ces mille ans ?

— Je…

— Le prix d'une vie humaine ne peut pas être payé, alors des centaines…

— Onee-sama est une bonne personne ! Elle… elle croyait sincèrement qu'un règne de terreur pourrait améliorer ce monde, lui apporter plus d'harmonie.

— Être convaincu de sa justice n'excuse rien. Sache qu'il n'y a pas cinquante années de cela, dans un lointain pays de l'ouest, un humain pensait exactement comme elle. Il a voulu exterminer une partie entière de la race humaine qui lui déplaisait, pour créer « l'harmonie », et notre peuple a fait exactement la même chose, à la même époque, avec les habitants du continent voisin de notre archipel. Et certains yôkais aidaient à ces massacres. Est-ce de la justice ? Non. Et aucun n'a été épargné grâce à sa bonne volonté. Alors pourquoi Hagoromo-gitsune qui souhaitait détruire l'humanité entière, ou au moins, la réduire en esclavage le serait ? »

Watanuki la regardait avec beaucoup de sérieux.

« — Mais elle m'a avoué qu'avant les évènements d'il y a mille ans, elle aimait les humains et croyait en eux. Mais ils l'ont déçue.

— Tout comme Seimei. Et pourtant il n'était qu'à moitié humain. Il vous a pourtant encouragé à croire que l'humanité était digne de confiance. »

La petite yôkai baissa les yeux, honteuse. C'était vrai. Et Minagoroshi-jizo qui les avait aussi manipulés et trahis était un yôkai à part entière et effectivement, être convaincu de sa cause n'excusait pas le sang versé…

« — J'exaucerai ton souhait de sortir Hagoromo-gitsune de l'enfer. En échange, comme je l'ai déjà dit, je veux une compensation.

— Tout ce que vous voudrez !

— Très bien… Hagoromo-gitsune ne devra plus jamais blesser d'être humain. A chaque fois qu'elle le fera, elle perdra l'une de ses queues. Toutefois ça n'englobe pas la légitime-défense. Par contre, si elle a le droit d'e, blesser un pour se défendre, elle ne devra jamais arracher la vie d'un humain et ceci quoi qu'il arrive. Sinon, elle perdra toutes ses queues et mourra dans une lente agonie, avant de retourner en enfer pour l'éternité. »

Kyokotsu pesa les mots du commerçant. Il venait, ni plus ni moins, d'imposer une laisse à Hagoromo-gitsune, en échange de son retour. Sa grande sœur lui en voudrait surement, mais les yôkais de Kyoto avaient besoin de leur leader.

« — D'accord…

—Encore une chose. Tu as de la chance. Je suis incapable de ressusciter les morts, mais Hagoromo-gitsune n'est pas morte. Son âme a juste été séparée du corps qu'elle habitait. J'ai donc juste à la libérer. Son ultime incarnation n'était pas encore finie, loin de là. Elle était une jeune-fille d'à peine seize ans… J'espère qu'elle saura en profiter. Doumeki ! »

Le jeune homme qui était resté en retrait s'avança vers le magicien.

« — Oui ?

— Tu viens avec moi. Toi, Kyokotsu-chan tu peux repartir…

— Où va-t-on? demanda le jeune-homme craignant de se retrouver dans un endroit dangereux.

— En enfer, bien évidemment, déclara le jeune homme avec un sourire.

— Bien. Je vais préparer notre voyage. »

Kyokotsu partit tout en se demandant comment ces humains pouvaient appréhender une visite en enfer avec autant de calme.

Elle quitta l'étrange boutique, retrouva Hakuzozu qui n'avait pas bougé, et se remit en route pour Kyoto, le cœur embaumé par l'espoir.

Kyokotsu était devant le cercueil de glace qui contenait le corps actuel de Hagoromo-gitsune. Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle attendait sans bouger. Quand soudain, elle sentit une aura familière. Très familière. Elle vit alors une forme spectral ressemblant à un renard fondre vers le cercueil et entrer dans le corps qu'il contenait. La prison de glace se fissura instantanément, avant de voler en éclats. Le corps de la jeune fille contenu dans le cercueil se releva et neuf queues blanches apparurent derrière elle.

Kyokotsu pouvait à peine bouger. Elle ne pouvait même pas parler. Les larmes montèrent à ses yeux, et sa gorge se serra comme jamais. La renarde afficha un sourire espiègle à sa sœur de cœur avant que la petite yôkai ne se jette simplement dans ses bras, en pleurs…

Ces retrouvailles plus qu'émouvantes, débouchèrent sur une tentative d'explication de la part de Kyokotsu. Elle voulut expliquer comment elle avait fait pour permettre le retour de sa maîtresse, mais Hagoromo-gitsune était déjà au courant de tout, y compris du prix qui avait été payé. Cela surprit Kyokotsu.

« — Vous… n'êtes pas fâchée ?

— Pourquoi ? Ce magicien a raison. Il est temps que je paie pour mes fautes. Au final tout ce que je croyais savoir sur les humains et les yôkais c'est peut-être révélé faux. La trahison de Seimei m'a prouvé que je me trompais peut-être. De plus, le jeune Rikuo m'a vaincue, alors qu'il était aux trois-quarts humains. Finalement, peut-être que tout les humains ne sont pas des cas désespérés. Ce garçon, Watanuki… Il est humain lui aussi, bien qu'il soit assez spécial. »

Hagoromo-Gitsune referma légèrement le col de sa chemise. Elle essayait vainement de cacher à Kyokotsu la signature magique* apposée par le magicien. Elle inspira profondément, essayant de ne plus penser à ce symbole qui témoignait du prix qui avait été fixé.

« Kyokotsu, réunit le clan, dit leur que leur maîtresse est de retour et qu'elle a une annonce à faire. »

Kyokotsu était troublée. Hagoromo-gitsune remettait en cause son avis sur les humains. Voilà qui était surprenant. Mais elle reprit vite contenance et courut au quatre coins du manoir pour porter la nouvelle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous les yôkais restants de Kyoto se trouvaient dans la salle de réunion y comprit Kurama-tengu. La plupart d'entre eux avait du mal à croire au retour de leur bien-aimée leader.

« — Mes mignons, mes fidèles, je suis navrée d'avoir été absente si longtemps. Je sais que le clan a subi une déchirure après le retour de Nue. Mais maintenant je suis là et je vais prendre en mains ce qu'il reste du clan. Et pour commencer je souhaite envoyer une délégation au clan Nura et à la famille Keikan.

— Pourquoi Hagoromo-gitsune sama ? demanda un yôkai dans le fond de la salle.

— Je sais que les Keikan et le clan Nura ont conclu une alliance pour lutter contre les disciples de Nue et le clan Hyakku Monogatari de Sanmoto Gorozaemon. Et je souhaite que nous, yôkais de Kyoto, rejoignions cette alliance. »

Stupeur. Un silence de mort. Personne n'en revenait. La renarde de la forêt de Shinoda, Hagoromo-gitsune, venait de proclamer l'alliance avec leurs deux plus grands ennemis. Et pour une raison inconnue, les yôkais de Kyoto n'étaient pas gênés par cette idée. Le clan Nura avait été miséricordieux avec eux, même si le clan de Kyoto avait perdu, et le jeune Rikuo Nura, avait remis le corps actuel de Hagoromo-gitsune à ce qu'il restait du clan.

Hagoromo-gitsune se leva et clama avec toute sa prestance :

« Que tous les yôkais au Japon sachent que le Hyakki Yakko se prépare à la guerre sous la bannière de Hagoromo-gitsune ! Le hyakky yako de Kyoto soutiendra le clan Nura. »

Un tonnerre d'acclamations et d'applaudissements retentit. La « peur » de Hagoromo-gitsune était toujours aussi imposante et forçait le respect. A présent, la kitsune allait partir en guerre pour régler ces comptes avec son fils, et surtout pour tenter d'apprendre quelle est la vraie nature du cœur des humains. Elle avait donc choisi de rester auprès du clan Nura, qui aime et protège les humains. Elle saurait ensuite se forger une vraie opinion sur eux…

Watanuki et Doumeki étaient rentrés depuis deux jours de leur périple en enfer, et Watanuki était encore épuisé, tout comme son assitant.

« — Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sépares nos âmes de nos corps de cette façon.

— Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Je te rappelle que mon corps ne peut pas quitter cet endroit, répondit-il avec un sourire digne du chat de Cheshire.

— T sais… J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'on va manger ce soir.

— Tu me prends pour un restaurateur ?

— Exact !

— J'abandonne.

— Je t'ai accompagné en enfer. C'est la moindre des choses que de m'offrir un repas.

Ouais… Si tu le dis. »

Watanuki rumina dans son coin. Doumeki le fixa quelques instants, amusé de sa réaction, et finit par lui demander :

« — Tu penses que ça ira pour cette renarde ?

— Pourquoi ça ?

— Hormis le fait qu'elle sorte de l'enfer, j'ai ressenti beaucoup de tristesse en elle.

— Quoi de plus normal ? La malveillance et le vice qu'elle croyait uniquement présents chez les humains sont en fait présents chez les yôkais. Cela remet en cause une guerre qu'elle a déclarée à l'humanité depuis mille ans. »

Il réfléchit quelques instants.

« — Doumeki ?

— Oui ?

— Tu peux prendre ta journée… après le repas. »

L'adolescent n'en demanda pas plus, heureux de pouvoir goûter à la cuisine de son « patron ».

La nuit était tombée. Le sorcier et le mokona noir étaient assis à l'extérieur. Confortablement installés, ils buvaient du saké ensemble, profitant du spectacle de la pleine lune.

« — Dis Watanuki, tu penses que cette renarde réussira à surmonter l'épreuve ? Celle pour être vraiment digne d'être une tenko ?

— Qu'est-ce qui vous prend à tous de vous inquiéter pour elle ? De toute façon, elle finira par le croiser. Alors nous auront notre réponse. Réponse que comme je n'ai pas pu trouver… J'ai hâte de voir ce qu'ils nous réservent… »

Le visage de Yûko apparut dans son esprit, ainsi que celui d'un homme au cheveux noirs et au sourire mystérieux.

onmyôji : exorciste

yôkai : désigne les monstres et les esprits au Japon

yuki onna : yôkai qui a l'apparence d'une femme et qui manipule la glace

kitsune : renard magique

myobu : renard divin au service du dieu shintoïste Inari, il est son messager et peut aussi aider les humains. Il est généralement de couleur blanche…

hyakki yako : parade nocturne de cent yokais (dirigeant chacun un clan de yokai) qui est commendé par un dai-yokai (yokai superieur)

tenko : renard céleste

Chez clamp, les magiciens (c'est à dire ceux qui maitrisent la magie, à la différence de ceux qui ne font que l'utiliser) ont tous une signature qui leur est propre et qui les représente. Celle de Watanuki est un oiseau. Celle de Yûko est un papillon.


End file.
